Utsudere
Not to be confused with shundere. An utsudere refers to a character who is often sad and depressed. They are not as sad as the shundere, but are still very similar. Utsuderes have a reason to be depressed, while shunderes are depressed from the start. Personality Utsudere characters have a reason for the character’s despair, such as being bullied at school. Even if their life improves, they are often wary of other characters’ motives. Meaning of the Name This word is a compound of "utsu" (鬱うつ), which means depression, and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Utsu 鬱 happens to be one of the hardest kanji to write and has one of the highest stroke orders. It is joked that instead of depicting the meaning "depression", it causes the meaning. Characters with this Personality * Stella Unibell from Soul Worker * Charlotte from We are the Night * Miranda Lotto from D.Gray-man * Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Mai from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Squidward Tentacles from Spongebob Squarepants * Michael De Santa from GTA V * Niko Bellic from GTA IV * Fattema from The Breadwinner * Nozomu Ishitokii from Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei * Kif Kroker from Futurama * Sayori from Doki Doki Literature Club * Ikaros from Heaven's Lost Property * Lithuaniaball from Polandball * Romaball/Gypsyball from Polandball * Neil Pye from The Young Ones * Koneko Toujou from High School DxD * Blake Belladonna from RWBY * Raven from Teen Titans * Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate * Maiya Hisau from Fate * Naota Nandaba from FLCL * Mamimi Samejima from FLCL * Hidomi Hibajiri from FLCL Progressive * Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Mento from Teen Titans * Negative-Man from Teen Titans * Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail * Seilah from Fairy Tail * Crona from Soul Eater * Tony Soprano from The Sopranos * A.J. Soprano from The Sopranos * Brian Griffin from Family Guy * Huey Freeman from The Boondocks * Sucy Manbavaran from Little Witch Academia * Myrtle Warren from Harry Potter * Arthur from Adult Arthur * Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura * Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura * Toot Braunstein from Drawn Together * Dr. Gregory House from House * Meredith Grey from Grey's Anatomy * Gwen from Camp Camp * Fakir from Princess Tutu * Jughead Jones from Riverdale * Rebecca Bunch from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend * Wes Baylor from Hard Target 2 * Shutaura Sequenzia from A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion * Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Lucy from Elfen Lied * Gaara from Naruto * Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto * PJ from Goof Troop * Satellizer L. Bridget from Freezing! * Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Ryoga Hibiki from Ranma 1/2 * Chrono from Chrono Crusade * Shiki Ryougi from Kara no Kyoukai * Suoh Mikoto from K'' * Solomon from ''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic * Mamoru Chiba from Sailor Moon * Darth Vader from Star Wars * Dominic Cobb from Inception * Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII * Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII * Auron from Final Fantasy X * Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog * Ashley Williams from Mass Effect * Eli Goldsworthy from Degrassi: The Next Generation * Stefan Salvatore from The Vampire Diaries * Jess Mariano from Gilmore Girls * Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS * Riven from Winx Club * Genesis Lupinski from Braceface * Juri Arisugawa from Revolutionary Girl Utena * Yukio Washinime from Black Lagoon * Angel from The Big O * Hannah Essenheimer from The Prince of Tennis * Isako from Dennou Coil * Meia Gisborn from Vandread * Harhui Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Harhui Suzumiya * Kyon from The Melancholy of Harhui Suzumiya * Kirika Yuumura from Noir * Belarus from Hetalia * Germany from Hetalia * England from Hetalia * Mrs. Krabappel from The Simpsons * Eleanor Abernathy from The Simpsons * Bojack Horseman from BoJack Horseman * Diane Nyugen from BoJack Horseman * Zak from DragonTales * Integra Hellsing from Hellsing * Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing * Frylock from Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Katherine McBride from Catherine * George Costanza from Seinfeld * Al Bundy from Married with Children * Perry Cox from Scrubs * Archer from Fate * Kevin Levin from Ben 10 * Meg Griffin from Family Guy * Stan Marsh from South Park * Craig Tucker from South Park * Dolorous Edd from Game of Thrones * Rickon Stark from Game of Thrones * Detective Ronnie Gardocki from The Shield * Mark Downer from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Toby Ziegler from The West Wing * Gonzo from The Muppet Show * Droop from The Muppet Show * Hannah from Please Like Me * Ted Buckland from Scrubs * The Emo Kids from South Park * Noah from Total Drama * Crimson from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Ennui from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Lisa Simpson from The Simpsons * Frank Grimes from The Simpsons * Eucliwood Hellscythe from Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? * Kinji Tohyama from Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Duncan from Total Drama * Lennart Bedrager from South Park * Hayley Smith from American Dad * Valerie from Klown Kamp Massacre * MacKenzie "Mac" Carpenter from Drive-Thru * Alison Wentworth from Cheerleader Camp * Boots from Dora The Grownup Category:Dere Category:Sad